User talk:Lady Komainu
Archived Just wanted to let everyone know that I just went ahead and archived a lot of the messages from here, so I may need a reminder on what we are talking about if your post was from more than a few weeks ago haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:38, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Libertus I was going to sort out the pictures but switch never works for me so if you want to add switch then go ahead, and I never thought someone like you would ask to join into my guild. I was planning for some of my characters to join in the guilds in The Toveri Alliance. I should probably get my guild to join the alliance as well. Jonny20040 (talk) 00:29, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm horrible with compliments, I'm used to just apologising to people. But yes, it was a compliment! To be honest, I'm a fan of some of the guilds in the Toveri Alliance and reading their arcs, storylines and roleplays including Koma Inu! And thanks for the switch code I appreciate it! Just don't expect anything from my guild, it's probably going to be horrible. Jonny20040 (talk) 07:33, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I've completed my guild page (mostly) so may I join the Toveri Alliance? And your character can join the Libertus by the way. Jonny20040 (talk) 23:26, March 25, 2016 (UTC) I need some coding help with category page thumbnails! They keep coming up with my template's image instead of the infobox image so people may get the wrong idea when looking at my pages on category sections! I took the image off the category pages but that didn't help. Jonny20040 (talk) 15:09, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Did I not? I thought I sent in but that must've been in my dreams :p Yes, I give you and your character permission to join the guild and become an S-Class Mage. Jonny20040 (talk) 22:37, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! I aspire to have a large guild like Koma Inu. Jonny20040 (talk) 22:44, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Sure! You guys are allowed to team up, I give you permission to add it in to the table yourself since I don't want to botch up the team name or something like that, plus I really got to finish up the guild master of Libertus' profile page. :p Jonny20040 (talk) 20:14, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Royale Ello, Lady. Seems like you and I are going to be opponents in the Royale. Light vs Divine Light. Hopefully I will be a far better partner this time around and I hope for lots of fun in this RP. Take Care HoloArc (talk) 00:18, March 26, 2016 (UTC) "I couldn't ask for a better RP partner" Now you are just bloody lying to me, but i'll take it, take it and stroke my ego for a bit *pats back* Good Holo. Let me know whenever that kik thing is up then. Now, since i got two weeks to continue editing, if you excuse me, i'm gonna go and make Carwen the perfect "Anti-Theia Canon" Take Care HoloArc (talk) 00:28, March 26, 2016 (UTC) GMG X800 In regards to creating new articles for each event may have to try to do as much as i can on my phone (since thats what I've been using for a while now) and also in regards to an introductory page for all the guilds that seems interesting enough --Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 00:40, March 26, 2016 (UTC) If you see this don'thave a title at the moment but if i don't have anything I'll work around something --Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 08:38, March 27, 2016 (UTC) GMG Soon I personally would like to have an opening event with all the guild's teams arriving. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:01, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Appreciate it! Hey there! I really love your characters and your edits of them, do you mind making one for me? I'm writing a story for a Fairytail and Naruto Crossover, I'll give you the credits of course for making up the anime character. I'd really appreciate it! -Queen.Ray1 (talk) Judge question Alright I got 2 questions for ya, the first one is you do realize Sykushi Strykri is one of my characters right? While he isn't in my Purple Phoenix guild he still is one of my characters. Second one is this do the characters set to judge a particular match have to be in character? I was considering the possibilities as there seem to be no set rules for judging the matches aside from rule number 9. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 22:58, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Sure love short intros and it should be fun. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 23:38, March 27, 2016 (UTC)